A second chance
by bluerainst0rm
Summary: Hawkfrost was killed by his own kin. He would of gone to the DarkForest, and mentor living cats, but when he is granted another life he is brought back into the living world. His mission: kill FireStar and BrambleClaw. but what if he realized he could choose whether to continue his dark path or start a new path that was filled with hope? What if he got a second chance?
1. I'm dead?

**(A/N: FIRST OF ALL, THIS HAS ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL STORY LINE! Except for the first two series, the last hope and the manga "Tiger star and Sasha". Also I write differently than Erin Hunter, and in my stories cats DO blush and cry… but think that's about it, other than a few smiles.**

**Erin Hunter is the respected owner of Warriors)**

_Second chance_

Chapter 1

I'm dead?

_'__I'm going to win.'_ That's the only thing I could think about. I could feel my kin's blood under my sharp black claws, I can smell the fear that he is filled with, I can feel a triumphant grin spreading across my face. I release a light chuckle, knowing that my father must be feeling as triumphant as I am from his leafless forest. _'I am going to win!_' I thought once again, dark brown ears flattened against my head.

I held the brown tabby tom in a pin, him unable to escape, his wounds deep, and me, ready to sink my teeth deep into his flesh one last time, before his breath fades from his body. His precious green-eyed leader can do nothing but lay on the blood-stained grass and watch, his wounds not allowing him to get up. My striped tail twitches, impatient for the thunder clan deputy's death. My white whiskers copy the same action as my tail, and my icy blue eyes narrow. I pause only for a single moment to prepare for the wave of triumph that would soon arrive and cause me to shudder in pleasure.

_'__Goodbye, brother.'_ I think, hoping to see more fear show in his amber eyes. Raising my head slightly, I quickly lower it to my kin's neck and bare my blood-covered teeth.

But I suddenly feel a sharp pain shoot up my body, coming from my throat. I freeze, wincing at the unbearable pain and coughing scarlet blood. I sweep my cold gaze away from my victim's neck and move it to my own. A large wooden spike had been drived deep into my throat, and of course it was my brother's doing. He held the wooden peg securely in his jaws, his eyes now filled with both fear, regret and relief.

I struggle to shout words of hatred at him, but I find myself coughing even more scarlet blood, unable to mutter a single word. My legs become weak and tremble in the effort of keeping me off the ground, my tail drops, my white chest heaves in the effort of breathing, and I find myself barely able to keep my head up anymore. Narrowing my blue eyes further at Bramble claw I manage to open my mouth. Instead of letting out a silent scream however, I release a silent hiss, directed straight at him.

Bramble claw pushes my limp body off of him, and I land with a soft thud, feeling water soak the fur on my back. I feel some cold water reaching my throat before retreating. My claws are still unsheathed, reaching for Brambleclaw even though my paw won't move to get close enough. Brambleclaw rises to his paws, shooting a quick glance at me, trying to apologize silently but also trying to say words of hatred back at me.

The last thing I see is the pool of both water and blood under my body

Before I stop breathing.

* * *

All I could see now was darkness. The darkness seemed somewhat familiar now though, yet it sent shivers up my spine. Were my eyes still closed? I try opening them, to test if they were.

I still see darkness, but it's a bit lighter. I could make out leafless trees blocking out the night sky, I felt dark gray sand under my paws, and saw a mysterious dark purple mist everywhere. It only takes me a heartbeat to recognize where I am. I slowly rise to my brown paws, standing up and looking around. _'Why am I here? I don't remember going back to sleep…'_ I wondered, not knowing why I was here. Then a sudden memory flashes in my head.

'Oh, that's right. My brother killed me.' A low growl rumbled in my throat from the memory. 'So am I… dead?' I looked down at my paws, to see if there was anything different about them.

It looked completely normal, but every few once in a while I could see blood pouring down my legs, staying there and staining my fur for only a heartbeat before it fades like it was never there.

"Surprised?" A deep voice asked from the darkness.

My head shoots up and my gaze locks with an amber one. A brown tabby tom stands in front of me, his pelt striped like a tiger's, muscles showing underneath his thick pelt. His tail that was covered in thick fur flicking once and his white whiskers twitching in amusement. The most recognizable feature about him however was the scar on his muzzle.

"Tigerstar!" I greeted, almost excited, but a wave of sorrow washed over me when I realize that the amusement in his glowing eyes was replaced with disappointment.

Are my eyes glowing like that?

"Hawkfrost." He greets flatly, his left ear flicking in greeting. "I am disappointed in you. You, my most trusted apprentice, lost to a weak thunder clan deputy. I am almost ashamed to call you son."

I try my best not to talk back to the dead cat, gently sinking my teeth in my tongue just to keep me quiet. I narrow my eyes at the ground and unsheathe my claws, digging them into the gray sandy ground as well. Tigerstar must have either missed my efforts to keep quiet or simply ignored them.

"I thought you would succeed," He continued, his tone of voice showing almost no emotion. "But you proved me wrong. You were so close, but you just had to pause to gloat over your early victory and paid the price for it."

I simply bowed my head, muttering a quick and quiet apology to the dead shadow clan leader.

"But don't worry my son. I am willing to give you a second chance."

I finally parted my jaws to speak. "And how exactly will you do that, father? I'm dead, there is nothing I can do now, other than train other cats… I can't have a second chance at life, I can only stay here and watch the other clans." I couldn't help but sound slightly surprised and shocked as I spoke.  
"Don't you know what this place is?" Tigerstar asked, bearing his teeth like as if he was willing to attack me for being such a mouse brain.

"It's the dark forest." I answered simply, trying my best not to flinch or hide my tail between my hind legs.

"Exactly!" The dead cat exclaimed, placing a paw in front of the other and walking towards me. "Dark forest cats are similar to those… mouse brained star clan cats…" Tigerstar released a short growl after he mentioned the heavenly warriors before continuing. "We also have the ability to give cats nine lives, Hawk-"

"But I'm not a leader!" I countered, interrupting him and earning a quick glare.  
Pausing in front of me, he continued. "You are right. You're not. That's why there is a catch. Hawkfrost, I will give you one life, and only one life. If you become a leader then you shall gain only eight lives, instead of nine. If you die before becoming a leader however, then you will not go to neither starclan nor the dark forest. You will fade from existence."

I thought about it for a moment before replying with a curt nod. "I understand."  
"Then you know what to do?"

I nodded, digging my claws further into the ground and narrowing my eyes, a grin spreading across my face. "Kill Firestar and the rest of Thunder clan."

Tigerstar smirked, approval showing in his glowing amber eyes. "Then with this life I give you hatred." Raising his muzzle and touching his nose to my forehead, his eyes narrowed. "Use it well to make yourself stronger so you may get rid of all those in your way."

I closed my eyes, feeling satisfaction and strength flow through my body. I felt a burning desire inside of me, wanting to kill Brambleclaw for killing me more than anything in the world. If this is what hatred felt like then I loved it.

* * *

Opening my eyes again, I looked around. I was inside of a den made of tree branches, some light leaking through the cracks in the branches. The scent of milk filled the air, and so did the scent of mice.

'Am… Am I home…?' I wondered, looking around at the home that strangely resembled the one I was raised in as a kit. I continued to scan my surroundings, until my gaze fell on something certain.

A she-cat with gray fur lied down beside me, she was much bigger than any cat I had ever seen. Two other normal sized cats lied beside her, one's fur was white while the other's was ginger. I couldn't help but wonder about the giant she-cat though. Why was she so big compared to me?  
I glanced down at my dark brown paws, trying my best to find an answer instead of losing my mind like most cats would.

But then I noticed it.

I had nursery fur.

I was a _kit._

_A kit. _

I instantly released a loud yowl.


	2. A kit's ambitions

**(A/N: And here is a brand new chapter! Thanks guys for your reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I wasn't really motivated since I didn't really get as much reviews as expected. But hey, that's life. **

**Now, I present to you a new chapter to…)**

_A second chance_

Chapter 2

A kit's ambitions

I narrowed my icy blue eyes as I began to scan the landscape, my black claws slightly scratching against the gray rock I sat on every time I moved. My ears flattened against my head, trying to block out sound, and my nose twitched, searching for new scents.

I continued to stare at the large oak trees that surrounded me, seeming much bigger than before. The tree's leafs rustled every time the wind blew against my face, and birds, prey that were waiting to be killed, were singing their musical melody. The lush grass in the clearing moved slightly along with the trees, but always managing to stay rooted to the ground. The sun shone high above in the light blue sky, but the leafs casted small shadows, making the forest appear like as if it had golden spots all over it.

It had been a moon since I had awoken in my new form. At first I had been shocked at my new appearance. Sure, my paws were still brown, my tail still had a white tip, I still had darker brown stripes, and the only difference was that I was a kit. My memories remained along with a portion of my previous strength, but there were still a few minor problems.

First of all, my claws weren't as sharp as before, they were smaller just like my body too. A few of my teeth still hadn't grown, and they weren't as strong as before either. My senses seemed to be a bit weaker for some strange reason that I couldn't figure out either. Other than that though, I was still exactly the same.

The large gray she-cat was now my adopted mother, although as far as she's concerned she's my kin. Her name was River, but she still made us call her Mama.  
By 'us' I was referring to the other kits. They think we are all kin too, but they are just my nursery mates. I don't truly have a relation-ship with them, and I always try to stay out of their way. But the two MouseBrains just annoy me so much, I try my hardest to stay away from them. The white kit was a tom, named cloud. He was hyper and louder than the other kit. The ginger kit's name was rose. Rose was bossy and just plain annoying.

I never told any of the strange cats about me. They know absolutely nothing about my past life, they just can't. I know that if I do then they might think I'm insane, or might think I'm a ghost trying to murder them and kill me instead. Most cats would probably do that if they learned that their kit was already alive before, and also did things like use their sister and murder their half-brother.

But along with that, they also don't know my real name. River seemed to have named me something different. She named me "Talon", oblivious to the fact that my name is "HawkFrost".

"Talon!" A high-pitched voice called, interrupting me from my thoughts.

My tail-tip twitched in annoyance along with my whiskers as I recognized the voice. I turned around, narrowing my blue eyes even further to look at Cloud and Rose run towards me, stumbling slightly in the process. I sighed, rising up from my seat on the rock and turning only my head to let them know I was paying attention. "What?" I asked, my voice more high-pitched than before as well, yet it still seemed to hold some bitterness and hostility.

"Come and play with us!" Rose offered, coming to a halt in front of the gray stone and looking up at me with cheerful amber eyes.

"Yeah Talon, come on!" Cloud urged, stopping beside his littermate, his black paws skidding to a halt and his amber eyes appearing hopeful.

I rolled my eye, turning my head around and taking a seat again. "No."

"But come on Talon, you never play with us!" The white kit complained, probably getting ready to beg.

"That's because I never want to!" I reminded flatly, tearing my gaze away from them. "Now leave me alone!"  
"Please Talon?" Cloud persisted from behind me. "You don't even try to play-fight with us!"  
"Yeah!" Rose agreed, her brown, ginger and white spotted tail most likely lashing from side to side. "You always say that you're a good fighter, but you never prove it!"

"I don't have to prove that I'm a good fighter to a bunch of annoying kits!" I hissed, my attempt of ignoring them failing.

"Yes you do!" Cloud disagreed.

I let out a quick and tired sigh before repeating, "No I don't."

"Yes you do!" Rose mewled.

"No, I do not!"  
"Do!"  
"Not!"  
"Do!"  
"Not!"  
"Do!"  
"Not!"

Dear StarClan I felt like a kit again.

"Do!"  
"Not!"  
"Do!"  
"Not!"

"DO!" Cloud hissed, the sound of rustling grass appearing behind me.

I quickly whipped my head around to see the white tom leap at me, his teeth bared and his amber eyes narrowed. The kit threw himself at me, knocking us both off the rock and making us tumble away onto the green grass.

It took me only a heartbeat to react, before the kit knew what was happening, I had nipped his leg, giving him a warning since he was a kit. Cloud ignored my warning and raised his paw to bring it down on my face, his claws sheathed and knocking my head to the side slightly.

I had given him a warning, but if he chose to ignore it then I would teach him a lesson.

I released a hiss, baring my teeth and unsheathing my black claws. Using my back legs, I sank my claws into his underbelly and kicked my attacker off, watching him land against the ground harshly. Cloud released both a startled and painful mewl, and attempted to rise to his paws.

I rolled on my side and quickly scrambled to my paws. Lifting my front paws and my left hind paw so I would be standing on my right hind paw, I quickly spun around to face my attacker. Landing on all four of my paws, I dashed towards the kit. Cloud had almost regained his balance, but his efforts were useless after I had slashed his shoulder with my claws and knocked him on his side. My claws had left three scratches on his shoulder, blood trickling down his front leg.

I stood on my hind paws, raising my right front paw in the air and aiming directly for his vulnerable neck. The fight had hardly been fair, since he was a kit with almost no experience, while I was a warrior, a cat who had many moons of training.

I heard a slight gasp of horror, followed by a loud "Talon!"

I froze, realizing the scent of the gray she-cat. Lowering my paw, I turned my head slowly to look at my adopted mother.

"What are you doing!?" River hissed from the side of the clearing before running towards Cloud and I.

My whiskers twitched in annoyance that my fun had been ruined, however I just grinned and mewled in an innocent tone of voice, "He wanted to fight mama. Cloud had started it, I was merely just protecting myself."

"Is this true?!" River asked, turning her attention to cloud before lapping at the scratches on his shoulder.

Cloud nodded slowly in response, a small growl rumbling in his throat.

"Rose, Talon, go home, your father will be back soon. I and Cloud will catch up later." River ordered, continuously lapping at Cloud's wound.

I huffed in response but obeyed, turning around and padding towards the direction of the den. If River wasn't larger than me then I would have been gone a long time ago. However, River was in fact larger than me, and she could have injured me badly in one movement. Also there were foxes and badgers that would do far worse than injure me. In this small form I wasn't going to win battles with larger enemies this easily. So River and Sun were the only protection I had at the moment.

"What's wrong with you, Talon?" Rose's voice asked from behind me.  
I paused and turned my head around to look at the She-Kit. Her amber eyes were slightly widened, her ginger, brown and white dappled fur bristling slightly and her tail puffed up. "What do you mean?"  
"W-We just wanted to play!" Rose stated, slight fear showing in her voice. "And you almost hurt Cloud really bad! Why would you do that, why won't you tell us?!"  
I watched Rose in silence, her white front paws fidgeting slightly under my glare. A small smirk spread across my face as I smelt the scent of fear emitting from her.

Fear. It was too amusing for any cat. Whether it was watching the fear of a kit being scared by a story, or if it was watching the fear in your victim's eyes when they know they are going to die. Everyone enjoys watching other's fear.  
_'Time to see if I can see even more fear spread in this kit's eyes.'_

I turned around, facing Rose. Padding towards her, my evil grin had spread farther across my face. My tail lashed once when I paused in front of her. "Rose." I meowed, whiskers twitching in slight amusement. "You and Cloud asked for it. You both know you did. If you wish to make me angry, then I will take my wrath out on you both. My fun was ruined thanks to River, but, if you ever mutter another word about, or to me then I will make you wish you had ran away when you had the chance."  
I unsheathed my black claws and slammed my left paw on the side of her face, my claws digging into her flesh. I made sure it wasn't too noticeable, so I didn't dig my claws in as far as I could. Rose struggled, trying to get out of my grip, her face slightly twisted in pain, the fear in her eyes and scent growing stronger than before.

"Let me show you how I intend to do that." I chuckled lightly, showing my sharp teeth.

Rose's eyes widened, and she instantly tried pulling back with all her force. However, since I had kept a portion of my strength, I was able to keep her in place easily. Curling my lips back to show my teeth even more, I readied them.

"River! Rose! Cloud! Talon!" A familiar voice called.

My ears perked, right before my fangs sank into Rose's neck. Closing my jaws and moving my way away from rose's neck, I stared at the direction from where the voice came from. I turned my icy gaze to Rose as she released her breath. My grin turned into yet another small smirk. "To be continued." With that said, I sheathed my claws, releasing her from my hold.

I turned my head back to the direction of the voice, just in time to see a ginger tom with blue eyes step out of a lush green bush. The tom looked at both of us, slightly curious. "Talon, Rose! Where is Cloud and River?"

Rose parted her jaws to speak, but I beat her to it. "Mama and Cloud are talking. They said they would be back at the den soon. It's great to see you, papa!"

The said ginger tom nodded. "Alright, then we'll wait for them at the den." Turning around, the ginger tom picked up a dead mouse from the bush. He then turned to lead the way back home. Rose quickly ran after him and followed him quietly without hesitation.

I quietly growled in annoyance when his back was turned. _'Sun, of course you had to come and ruin my fun… No matter, I'll have it soon enough._' I flexed my claws as those thoughts entered my mind. _'Soon though, I'll have to return to the clans. Surely they can't be too far from here.'_ I slowly padded after my adopted kin, my tail lashing still. _'Just you wait father.' _I narrowed my icy eyes at the two cats in front of me. Digging my claws into the earth slightly and parting my jaws to show my teeth in a grin. I kept my icy predator gaze on the two, like as if they were mice that were just waiting to be pounced and killed by me.

The tom suddenly changed to look like a cat with red fur and green eyes, while the she-kit began to look like a tabby tom kit with amber eyes. My ears flattened against my head as I stared at the two as they resembled the last two cats I saw before my previous death.

'_I'll get revenge on them soon. I will become leader of all the territories around the lake, just like you wanted. I will not stop until the all mighty kitty-pet champion is dead._

_**I promise.'**_

**(A/N: I totally imagined hawkfrost with that evil voice the entire time… can you imagine him trying to be evil with such a high-pitched voice?! XD**

**Anyways, leave a review!)**


	3. My mission?

**(A/N: I got nothing to say.  
Except for the fact that Erin Hunter is the respected owner of the warriors series. She owns warriors. I just own this computer.)**

* * *

_A Second chance _

Chapter 3

_My mission?_

I parted my jaws and allowed a bored yawn to escape. Flicking my tail tip, finding that more amusing than watching the scene in front of me, I placed my blue gaze back on the cats in front of me.

I was seven moons old now... Or at least this body was. The other kits, rose and cloud, were the same age. The only difference being that I still knew more than them. while THEY were still learning how to hunt and fight I was trying to plan Firestar's death. It had been four moons since my attack on Cloud. I could still picture his first battle wound in my mind, giving me great satisfaction. It would always bring me pleasure to think about the kit's wound and the thought that I had caused it to teach him his first lesson felt better than I ever thought it would be. It might feel that way since it was my first battle in this form and I won as a kit, but either way the feeling felt good. I didn't ever want this feeling to end, but a small part of me told me it would. Someday. Someday I may regret it however, to my dismay.

But then again, that small part of me may be wrong. No, I was almost certain it was wrong. I could never regret something important like that. My real father wouldn't.

"Alright, lets see your crouch again!" Sun suggested, sitting next to an oak tree with his orange and ginger tail wrapped neatly around his paws. "You go first cloud!"

The white kit nodded in response before obeying the tom's order. Crouching the kit kept his stomach above ground and flattened his tail so it would be straight along with his body. his ears were flat against his head, as expected too. Only problem was that his legs were a bit too close together, not allowing him to move freely.

"Excellent! Good job Cloud!" Sun praised, a small smile spreading across his face.

Cloud perked his ears and stood up taller, his white chest puffed out proudly.

The orange mouse-brained tom didn't know a proper Hunter's crouch it seemed. I lashed my brown tail once, annoyed about how the older tom could be so mouse-brained. If it was me, I would of taught the kits how to hunt_ properly_, not how to hunt like a kittypet.

The white kit padded past me from where I sat on the oak tree root. His head tilted upwards and his bushy tail hovering over the ground slightly, he shot me a triumphant grin, revealing his growing teeth. I watched the kit without moving a muscle. The fact that he thought he could be a better hunter than me angered me, it made my blood boil, it felt like my fur was on fire. It would feel great to prove him wrong.

"Okay Rose, now you go!" Sun urged, his left ear flicking.

I shifted in a comfortable position, lying on my stomach and crossing my paws over each other before burying my nose in them. Watching rose with slight interest, wondering if she would be better than her brother.

Rose dropped into a crouch of her own, her legs spread a bit farther, her ears flat against her head, and her head low. I was proven wrong when I saw her tail was too close to the ground, which would most likely cause some noise when she attempted to hunt.

"Very good!" Sun praised, his smile becoming even wider. "I'm impressed Rose!"

Rose stood up from her hunter's crouch before turning around. When she passed by the tree root I could see her paws shifting to the side a bit with each step, trying to gain some distance away from me. I couldn't help but grin as the scent of fear emitting from her hit my nose. I was about to speak up but Sun's voice beat me.

"Talon, your turn."

I turned my head to face my adopted father, my ears flattening against my head and glaring at him. I couldn't help but remember the day I fought Cloud when I looked at him. The older tom had been hissing at me, showing his fierce side for once which still wasn't very intimidating. His fur had been spiked up, his ears flattened, his soft gaze turning into an angry glare and his tail lashing. He was obviously angry about the fact that I had attacked my own so called "kin" yet I could see a small hint of pride in his eyes, knowing that I already knew how to fight.

I stood up from my comfortable position, arching my back in a stretch. "Fine." I leapt off the tree root before adding, "I'll show you two how to hunt _properly."_

I could feel their narrowed gazes focusing on my back. They could just sit and curl their tails around their paws for all I care. If they don't watch me hunt like a warrior then it's their loss.  
I approached my father before dropping to a proper hunter's crouch. My stomach didn't touch the ground but hovered above it, just high enough to not touch the ground. My legs were spread apart, not clustered together, my tail flat along with my body, and my ears against my head.

"Very good Talon! That's the best hunter's crouch I've seen!" Sun praised, purring quietly. "Alright you two, now, before we start hunting I want you..."

Sun's voice faded to the background as I tore my focus away from him and to the faint rustle of dead leaves ahead. I swept my gaze to the source of the sound and saw a small brown creature. The squirrel was a few fox lengths away, scanning the forest for food.

It would seem I had already found mine.

I didn't hesitate and ignored Sun's voice as I crept towards the squirrel. My paws moved across the earth, careful not to touch a dead leaf, nor crack a twig. Everything about my position and my prey just felt so familiar to me. It was like as if I hadn't even died. Sure, in my past life I had been a RiverClan cat, however I did hunt a mouse or two while visiting my half-kin, Brambleclaw. Slowly approaching the squirrel, the wind blowing against my muzzle, I prepared myself to pounce.

I took in a small breath and took yet another pawstep.

Before leaping on my prey. I landed on the squirrel, not miscalculating anything. The creature let out a small, panicked cry before my teeth pierced through it's neck. I waited for a few heartbeats until my victim became limp.

"Talon!" Sun's voice rang.

Lifting my head after making sure the squirrel was secured in my jaw, I looked up at the orange and ginger tom standing in front of me.

Pride shined in his eyes, his chest was puffed out and his left ear flicking in approval. "Excellent work Talon! Your first prey, and it seems you already know the basics!"

I nodded, dropping my fresh-kill to speak freely. "May I be excused for the rest of the training session?" I asked for the tom's permission, slight coldness in my voice like always.

The tom nodded and stepped to the side. Picking up my squirrel and holding it up a bit so I wouldn't trip over it's tail, I walked away, towards the direction of the den.

I had to try again tonight. Usually my father would appear in my dreams every night, ready to teach me new moves for battle. His moves were always more advanced, and they were much more useful than anything the clan cats could teach me. However lately the muscular brown tom hasn't even tried to enter my dreams. I would simply appear in the dark forest, but it would always be empty. I would never be able to find the scent trail of another cat, nor would I ever see one. The dead forest wouldn't give me any hint that a cat had been there. This happened for an entire moon, and frankly, I was sick of it.

Deciding to stop when I saw a nearby rock, big enough for me to stand on, I turned around to walk towards it. Leaping on top of it, my mind began to repeat one word over and over again.

_dream._

Lying down and shifting to get comfortable, I felt my icy blue eyes getting heavy before they closed on their own. I wasn't expecting to fall asleep so quickly, but somehow I just had.

* * *

It wasn't long before I opened my eyes again. I was greeted with the exact same thing as every night. A dark forest with dead, grey trees that showed no leafs. Sandy grey ground, that had only a few of the trees missing leafs scattered against it, spread far apart. A dark purplish mist hung in the air, and shadows could be seen nearly everywhere you looked. The air stank of blood and crowfood. Only one word could describe a place such as this. Dead. Everything seemed so dead. Yet, at the same time it felt like home. Home. When most cats think of the word they think of safety and warmth. However when I think of it I am reminded of the pain, and the horror. Strangely enough however, it actually felt right.

Rising to my paws, I glanced around, trying to find out exactly where I was in this place. Nearby the river of black sticky water I assumed. Turning around, I began to walk away from the river and deeper into the forest.

Everything was silent. It was quiet. However it wasn't the comfortable silence, no. It was a threatening silence, making you expect something to leap out and attack you. Every second that passed would only increase the fear within you. No wind blew, yet no sun shined, making everything around you cold like ice. Only few cats would dare call this place "Home." It wasn't long until my mind's attention drifted away from the forest and towards the clans.

_I wonder... about everyone in RiverClan. Are they well? Stronger? Surely there would be more kits? It's LeafGreen at the moment, so there should be more kits. Perhaps RiverClan can be useful to me once I return to the lake. I could convince them that ThunderClan is the enemy, and perhaps start a war between the clans. No, it would take me a while to gain their trust though. Even if I do, I am unsure how to convince them now that this body has no relations with MothWing. If I never died then I could of forced her to create another fake prophecy. She would have been able to help me convince everyone. If I told her who I really was then that couldn't help me at all. Only a few would believe me, and I would most likely just cause some problems, especially if ThunderClan had spread the word about me trying to murder both FireStar and Brambleclaw._  
My thoughts paused as I finally heard something break the silence. A faint hiss from farther away. Picking up the pace, wanting to see who was the cause of the hiss, I ran. Dodging trees, leaping over roots, and crouching underneath low branches, I finally halted.

In front of me was a large clearing with no trees. Two cats stood in the clearing. One was a tall black tom with amber eyes. The other was a shorter grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. The she-cat seemed to be only a mouse length shorter than me, maybe even a bit taller than that. But, something about that she-cat was weird. She caused my chest to feel all... warm inside. Heck, I could hear my own heart beating, only getting faster the more I stared at her. I crouched, wanting to listen to the conversation between the two cats.

"That will be all for tonight. Our training session is over." The black tom spoke, his voice rough and his amber eyes narrowed. He had a long scratch on his side, reaching from his long bushy tail to his front leg.

The she-cat looked slightly disappointed. "Will I ever see you again, DarkStripe? I had fun learning these new moves..."

Her voice... It was like a strong breeze. Almost always noticeable and calming, even as beautiful as bird song sometimes.

The said cat, DarkStripe, nodded. "I will be here every night, ready to teach you moves to aid you in battle, so you may be able to help your clan.

Her clan? So, she's in a clan, and training in the DarkForest? That would make the two of us clanmates... TigerStar always considered everyone who trained in the DarkForest as clanmates.

I watched as the she-cat nodded, before slowly fading. She was waking up now, returning to her nest in her clan camp. A sudden urge made me want to call out for her but I only managed to part my jaws, no sound came out. Once the she-cat's outline couldn't be seen and she disappeared, I felt a small pain in my chest.

I couldn't help but wish I would see her again. I only saw her for a few heartbeats.

I paused. Wait. What am I thinking?! Wanting to see a clan cat I just met! I am unaware of her loyalty to the darkforest, she might become a traitor! She is no clan mate of mine until I am able to talk to her.

After thinking those thoughts in my head I couldn't help but sigh. If wanting to see her again was so wrong... then I don't want to be right.

Turning around, I began to walk away. Until something- no, someone- blocked my path.  
Looking up, I saw the brown tom that I knew far too well. "TigerStar?"  
The cat looked at me with his amber eyes. "HawkFrost. What are you doing here?"  
I instantly became confused. Didn't he want me here? "I came to train. Just like I have every night in my past life." I spoke.

My father shaked his head. "You know what I mean, HawkFrost." The dead ShadowClan leader hissed before walking in circles around me, looking at my new form.

I shrugged, more confused than before. "I honestly don't know what you mean father. Care to explain?"  
"Don't talk to me like I'm the apprentice!" The muscular tom snarled, stopping right in front of me. "I meant, what are you doing with the loners? You should be heading to the clans! This body is older than six moons now, HawkFrost, why aren't you making progress on your mission?!"  
"My mission?" I echoed, all the words that came out of TigerStar's mouth just adding to my confusion.  
"Yes, your mission, MouseBrain!" TigerStar growled, glaring at me. "Your mission is to go to ThunderClan territory and kill both FireStar and BrambleStar once and for all! Wasn't that your mission before? You failed it before, but I was willing to give you a second chance. Or have you forgotten already?" His tailtip flicked and brushed against my chest.

Turning my head to look down, I saw my small brown paws turn into a different image, one of larger brown paws with unsheathed black claws covered in blood, the sticky red substance running down my leg from my neck. The image flickered a bit before turning back to small brown paws and staying that way. I tore my gaze from it to look at TigerStar. Frustration was shown in his amber eyes, and his tail lashed once. I dipped my head in apology. "I'm sorry father... it... it slipped my mind..."  
TigerStar narrowed his eyes further. "Never again. For now on your mission shall not, ever 'slip your mind'. It shall be etched in your memory forever, and you will never forget about it. It will be a scar in your mind, never healing. It will only fade once it is dealt with."  
I nodded, accepting the mission... for real this time.

"Now go."

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was back on top of the rock in the forest.

_I have a mission. Kill. I have to kill FireStar... For my father. _

* * *

**(A/N: In case you lovely readers are wondering why it took so long, it's pretty much beacause I have been busy recently... that, and also I do not have the motivation to continue writing this, due to lack of reviews. I know who favorited and followed this story, and a majority of ya'll didn't leave review, to my dismay... so I'm thinking... do you guys even like my story? :c )**


	4. My mission truly begins

**(A/N: So, in case you all are wondering why this is soooo late, is because I went to camp for a few weeks and just got back... Iz okay, chu can still be mad at meh... anyways, THE STORY)**

_A Second Chance_

_Chapter four_

_The mission begins_

I leapt on top of the log that blocked my path. Stupid thing, doesn't it know that I'm walking here!?

Oh great, I've been a kit for way too long... I'm starting to think that logs are alive.

I let out a small warning growl (couldn't help myself) as I jumped off the log. My paws landed in the lush green grass. To be honest, the grass felt so good beneath my paws. Unlike back at those loner's den, where the grass was short. I stayed in place for a moment, sighing in content. The last few moments of those loners ran through my mind.

* * *

_"T-Talon...?" A high-pitched mew called._

_I turned my head to see Rose, standing beside the rock. Her eyes were filled with their usual terror and discomfort. "W-what are you doing on the r-rock...? Mama and Papa are looking for you..." _

_Slowly rising and sitting up on top of the rock, I arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" I asked. "For all they know, I'm still a kit. They can't miss me that much." _

_"Y-yeah but I-it's time to eat... Mama thinks you're s-starving... She's worried Talon..." The she-cat explained, looking down at the ground and shifting her paws to show her discomfort. Of course she was uncomfortable every time she spoke to me. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh, sure. Anyways, I'm not going to go eat with any of you." A growl rumbled in my throat. "I'm not sharing another meal with you." The growl turned into a hiss._

_"Huh..? W-what do you mean?" Rose asked, curious now. "You have to eat, right...? Why don't you want to e-eat anymore...?" _

_"Simple." I stated. "I'm leaving Rose, and I'm not coming back. Ever." I added._

_Rose shot up. "You can't leave! You'll make mama and papa sad! Y-you just ca-" _  
_"Or, of course I can stay here..." cutting her off, I raised one of my paws to glance at it. Unsheathing the black pointed weapons, I grinned. "Maybe torture you and Cloud... Every day you can wake up and feel a lot of pain... You don't want that..." Without turning my head, I looked at her. "Do you?" _

_Once she shook her head I continued. "Then just don't tell them I left. Then I won't ever come back to hurt you or Cloud again... alright?" _

_Rose slowly nodded after a while. A grin sneaked it's way onto my face. "Alright..." She whispered quietly, seeming unsure. _

_Standing up and arching my back in a stretch, I turned around. "good... See you never Rose." I bid my farewell, leaping off the rock and landing nicely in the short grass. Looking ahead, I began to walk away in the opposite direction. Good riddance._

* * *

I smirked. I couldn't be caught now... I had been walking for a half moon already, hunting for myself. Surely no one will go after me. Rose will be happy that I'm gone, not there to bring her nightmares. I'm glad I don't have to see them again. They were making me sick to the stomach. Sooner or later I would lose my last meal if I had stayed with them. I couldn't stay anyways, I had no choice. My father assigned me a mission, and I have to complete it. I have to make him proud, I had to be fully accepted by him. I can't fail like BrambleClaw, I just can't. The clans need me to lead them, to show them the power that both I and my father possess. I can't let them down. They don't know it yet but I am going to help them. I won't take no for an answer either.

But I wonder... How many moons have past since I died? One? Two? Maybe four? I don't know... But I hope I haven't missed too many moons... I want to know at least some names already from the other clans... Speaking of names... What was that one she-cat's name? The one I saw in my dream not even half a moon ago...? I don't know why, but I feel as if it's important that I learn her name. I have to learn it... Why? I never met her before, have I? No, she is probably so young, I couldn't have met her in my last life.

Maybe I need to know because she will help me destroy Firestar? I think that's why... I hope I'm right... I don't really want to fight against her...

I stop. I can smell familiar scents now. I'm almost there?! I break out into a run, going faster and faster. I slide across the clearing, my claws scraping across the dirt. I felt a sudden rush, like as if I was home. As I break out of the pine forest I see multiple hills in front of me. Racing up them, the feeling of being home grew more and more, a weight being lifted from my chest. My small brown paws halt as I stop at the top of a small hill.

In front of me is a wide moor with long green grass. At the very edge of the moor, near the river, I see a few cats. In front of me, farther away was a large body of water. The lake. It was so familiar... I remembered every small detail about it. I remembered the grass that grew next to it, I remembered the way the sun's reflection shone at mid-day, and even the clouds that looked so much more alive in their reflection. Even the island used for gatherings, and the log that connected it to main land.

On the other side of the river I could see reeds growings reeds, something moving between them, most likely a cat. A RiverClan cat to be exact. Next to the reeds, a bit farther away from them were tall pine trees. Shadows moved between them easily. The shadows were there for only a second before they disappeared. I tsked. Even in training it looked like ShadowClan was being sneaky. Furballs. My attention finally moved to the last section near the lake. ThunderClan territory. The oak trees were tall, trying their best to reach the sky, but not getting too far. The leafs rustled quietly in the soft wind. I grinned. That was my destination.

My paws carried themselves towards the forest. I was coming back, stronger than ever. I was really starting my mission now, the moment I step into their territory. But I wonder, what will they think of me? I look exactly the same, only smaller... is that the only flaw in this plan...? No, they can't tell a kit that they are to be taken in as a prisoner. They can't. ThunderClan is too mouse brained to do that. I will be able to walk right into their camp with welcomes coming from everywhere. Besides.

They can't let a kit starve. Which is exactly why I haven't eaten in the last three days. Sure, three days aren't exactly too long, but it was enough to make my stomach growl often. I was prepared.

"Halt!" A voice rang out.

I was forced out of my thoughts as I raised my head, looking around. It seems I hadn't been paying attention. Cats were running around me, the scent of WindClan in the air. Soon, after they had a good look of me, they stopped. It didn't look like any of them were keeping their guard up... Except for one of course.

I looked up to look at the tallest cat. A tall black tom with piercing blue eyes. It took me a while to remember his name. But eventually I had. CrowFeather. Turning my head, I looked at the other two. The other one was a black tom, however his eyes were a dark amber and narrowed, however he seemed comfortable somehow. The third cat was a brown tabby she-cat. Her eyes were the same color as Heather. Her white-tipped tail flicked as she looked at me, her eyes seemed to be filled with curiosity.

"What are you doing here, kit?" CrowFeather asked, his eyes studying me. We both knew that I looked familiar to him. Stupid mouse brains, asking a kit questions about being on their territory.

I looked to my right. The river was so close to me. All I had to do was leap over it. But first, these cats. I brought my attention back to them. "Oh, sorry!" I apologized, feigning innocence. "But I was just going back home!" I declared, gesturing to the other side of the river with my tail. "I didn't mean to cau-" _You're a kit HawkFrost, use shorter words!_ "Make any cat angry."

The three cats looked at me, all seeming unsure. A heavy silence fell. It was making me feel uneasy. Would I be forced to go into their camp? Would they let me go? Would they attack me?

Finally CrowFeather sighed, before glaring at me. "Go on then. Hurry and cross the river, but I don't want to see you in our territory again. You are ThunderClan's problem now."

I nodded before turning towards the river. As I took my first step towards it the brown she-cat spoke up. "Do you need some help crossing the river?"

That's right.. I'm not as tall as I once was. It would take a short while to cross it. I mentally growled an insult to her, but nodded anyways. Only time I'm letting them treat me like a kit.

The brown she-cat padded quietly towards me. Lowering her hand, she gently grabbed my scruff and picked me up. She turned, walking towards the River. I'm finally getting to my mission.

Only a little while later, I was on the other side of the river. The cat who called herself HeatherTail, was walking away with her patrol. It was time I walked away too.

Whirling around, I began to pad away. I couldn't quite just run into their camp now, could I? No, I had to let them find me. Besides, I wanted to go see somewhere anyways. I continued walking, taking in the scenery as I passed. I was going to live here, I had to know every inch of territory. The oak trees were tall, taller than the last time I had been here... Or that could just be because I was shorter. The grass was long here too, sometimes tickled my nose as I walked by. I turned a bit as I walked, moving to the shore. The sound of the wind was soothing to me. It really did bring back memories. I'm back. I really am.

I finally stopped. I was on all too familiar ground now. How familiar? Well, I was standing on the same spot where I had died.

The memory flooded my mind.

_I held the brown tabby tom in a pin, him unable to escape, his wounds deep, and me, ready to sink my teeth deep into his flesh one last time, before his breath fades from his body. His precious green-eyed leader can do nothing but lay on the blood-stained grass and watch, his wounds not allowing him to get up. My striped tail twitches, impatient for the thunder clan deputy's death. My white whiskers copy the same action as my tail, and my icy blue eyes narrow. I pause only for a single moment to prepare for the wave of triumph that would soon arrive and cause me to shudder in pleasure._

_'Goodbye, brother.' I think, hoping to see more fear show in his amber eyes. Raising my head slightly, I quickly lower it to my kin's neck and bare my blood-covered teeth._

_But I suddenly feel a sharp pain shoot up my body, coming from my throat. I freeze, wincing at the unbearable pain and coughing scarlet blood. I sweep my cold gaze away from my victim's neck and move it to my own. A large wooden spike had been drived deep into my throat, and of course it was my brother's doing. He held the wooden peg securely in his jaws, his eyes now filled with both fear, regret and relief._

_I struggle to shout words of hatred at him, but I find myself coughing even more scarlet blood, unable to mutter a single word. My legs become weak and tremble in the effort of keeping me off the ground, my tail drops, my white chest heaves in the effort of breathing, and I find myself barely able to keep my head up anymore. Narrowing my blue eyes further at Bramble claw I manage to open my mouth. Instead of letting out a silent scream however, I release a silent hiss, directed straight at him._

_Bramble claw pushes my limp body off of him, and I land with a soft thud, feeling water soak the fur on my back. I feel some cold water reaching my throat before retreating. My claws are still unsheathed, reaching for Brambleclaw even though my paw won't move to get close enough. Brambleclaw rises to his paws, shooting a quick glance at me, trying to apologize silently but also trying to say words of hatred back at me._

_The last thing I see is the pool of both water and blood under my body_

_Before I stop breathing._

I winced, suddenly feeling the pain in my neck again before it faded. It felt like I was still dead and lifeless for a moment. Thank StarClan I'm alive and able to make my father proud. I have my Second Chance.

I'm ripped out of my thoughts when I hear paws running on grass. Ducking, and suddenly getting nervous, a familiar scent fills my nose.

A mouse ran out of a nearby bush, rushing straight towards me. Food... On instinct, and wishing to satisfy my hunger, I lunged for the mouse, claws unsheathed.

Although it seemed like someone else had the same plan, because before I knew it, a cat had leaped right on top of me. Both of us tumbled for a moment, the mouse running away. I wasn't able to identify the cat, and I couldn't sink my claws into their pelt, they could be ThunderClan! Finally, the tumbling stopped, and I landed on the ground with a thud, my eyes closed to try and endure any pain that didn't come. Someone else was on top of me, lying down as well.

I let out a small grunt before opening my icy blue eyes. Soon, icy blue met deep blue eyes. A cat, the same size as me, or perhaps even smaller, was on top of me. Her fur was colored white and grey, and her blue eyes were filled with confusion. It was the same she-cat I saw in my last trip to the dark forest. Sadly, the confusion was soon replaced with anger as she growled, getting up only to pin me down. "What are you doing here, trespasser?!" She hissed, unsheathing her claws, the tips threatening to pierce my skin.

"IvyPaw! IvyPaw, where are you?" A voice called from farther away.

I shifted my head to the side to see four cats burst out of the bushes. Two of the cats were she-cats. One had Smokey grey fur along with blue, worried eyes. The other was a light grey she-cat, the same size as the cat on top of me, however her eyes were green. She stared at me, confused. Another one of the cats was a tom. His fur was ginger with darker stripes running through it. His eyes were amber, and he was much taller than me, and seemed slightly muscular as well. The fourth cat however was much too familiar.

BrambleClaw...

I tried my hardest not to glare at him.

His fur bristled, his eyes filled with fear for a moment as he stared at me.

"Who are you?!"

**(A/N: DA DA DAAAAAAA! anyways, so, there. now this story can get started. :3 It's been a while since I finished the fourth series, so I'm doing all this by memory, okay? I hope you like it! Bye!)**


End file.
